


Bean and Peanut

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A no name dies, Description of mild torture, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mpreg, No actual sex but sexy stuff still happens, Smut, a/b/o au, peters pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter goes and sees Tony while he’s in session
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 227





	Bean and Peanut

Peter waddles in front of Happy as the older man escorts him through the underground car park, Peter’s suppose to be meeting Tony in his office for lunch but Peter’s appointment ran later then expected so he’s going to surprise him during his meeting, Peter had made sure with Pepper that it wasn’t an important one so he wouldn’t be interrupting his loves work.

“Do you need me to carry you?” Happy asks as they step into the elevator, Peter shakes his head and cradles his overly large belly.

Twins. Peter hasn’t expected twins but he got them anyways, Tony had been so stoked when he had told him, cried like a baby and had fallen to his knees to kiss Peter’s belly even though they were the size of a walnut at that point.

“I’m fine, honest.” Peter smiles at Happy and leans into Happys arm and scents over his jacket.

Peter never was really affectionate, his parents when he was young weren’t affectionate either so when his hormones started changing with his pregnancy suddenly he was over everyone. Peter had to scent everything with his Omegan smell so it would put him at ease. He usually rubs his neck raw when he scents Tony’s jaw, stubble burn is real and it fucking hurts.

“Are you sure? Because you’ll never be too heavy to pick up.” Happy insists, hand coming around to brush his scent along Peter’s wrist.

“Mmhm, I’m good. Thanks anyways.” The elevator dings when it reaches the eighth floor.

They walk out onto the floor with Happys hand on the small of Peter’s back, hovering nervously. Peter walks down the hallway until he reaches the red door at the end, it’s shut and most likely locked so no one wanders in, Peter stands by the door while he waits for Happy to unlock it.

“I’ll be here when you’re finished.” Happy says as he holds the door open for Peter.

“Thanks Hap.” Peter leaves the man by the door as he walks in, the first thing Peter notices is the smell. Tony must be in session.

Walking further into the room and around the small corner Peter sees Tony standing over a tied up man who’s slumped in his chair. Tony grabs the man’s chin and forces him to look up, the man looks like someone’s taken a meat pulveriser to his face. Their eyes meet and Peter watches as Tony throws a glance over his shoulder when he realises the guy isn’t looking at him.

“Hey sweetheart, I missed you at lunch. You good?” Tony says causally like he isn’t about to beat the man’s face in even further.

“My appointment ran later then I thought it would, peanut was being stubborn and wouldn’t let Dr Cho get a look at ‘em.” Peter and Tony has taken to naming the twins peanut and bean since they chose to keep the genders a surprise.

“Takes after you that’s why, you got any pictures for me gorgeous?” Peter moves closer and takes the sonogram from his satchel.

“Wish you coulda been there.” Tony drops the man’s chin and wipes his bloodied fingers on the guys shirt before taking the picture.

“Jesus, they’re so big now.” Peter stands beside his husband and leans into him, scenting him.

“Just think, in a couple more week they’ll be here with us.” Tony purrs deep in his throat causing Peter to chirp in return.

“Went by too quick, I’m gonna have to put more pups in you so I can keep you glowing baby.” Peter nods and leans up to kiss Tony softly.

“Anything for you Alpha.” Tony chuffs before taking a step back to breath.

“Why don’t you sit honey? I got some business to settle.” Peter sighs happily and drops into the leather sofa pushed up against the far wall.

His ankles thank him profusely and his spine blesses him from the relief.

“You need anything before I start?” Tony stands by the guy again hesitating as he hovers over a small metal table full of all types of good things.

“Nah, unless you got something good to eat on that table of yours?” Peters body is starting to go lax as the plush chair sucks his body further into its stuffing.

“No luck darling but I promise after I’ll buy you whatever you feel like, okay?” Peter nods and watches sleepily as Tony draws his fingers over a few metal instruments.

Tony decides on a pair of pliers, he squeezes them a few time’s in front of the guy before grabbing his hand specifically his index finger.

“Look, I’ve got a heavily pregnant Omega sitting over there who needs my undivided attention, so we can do this the quick and easy way where you tell me exactly what you told Beck or we’ll do it the hard and slow way where I pull each and every one of your nails out of your filthy fingers until I hear what I wanna hear? You don’t want me to disappoint my wife do you? You heard him, he’s real hungry and waiting patiently like a good Omega, so choose. Fast.” Tony threatens as he moves the pliers down to grab onto the guys fingernail. He starts to tug when the man stays silent.

“No no, stop I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you!” Tony smiles smugly.

“Good, that’s what I like to hear.” The guy groans and lets his head drop before starting.

Every once in a while when Tony doesn’t feel like he’s getting the whole truth or answer he pulls at the nail more and more until by the end he’s fully dislodge it.

“I’m glad we could do this the easy way.” Tony drops the pliers on the guys lap before picking up his switchblade, the one Peter bought him for their first anniversary.

It slices through the man throat like knife through butter, he chokes and struggles against his ties as Tony wipes the blade down on guys shirt.

“Tony?” Peter asks gently as Tony places the switchblade back on the table.

“Yeah honey?” Peter watches as Tony walks over to the industrial sink and turns the tap on, he holds his hands under the stream of water and scrubs.

“Need you.” He whines, hand coming to pull at his aching nipple through his dress.

“Course you do, watching me kill always gets you going doesn’t it angel?” Peter nods furiously as he shoves a hand between his legs, not getting far with the baby bump.

“Need my Alpha!” Peter squeals when Tony slams the tap off, he grabs at a towel and dries his hands quickly before stalking towards Peter.

“Hands off.” Tony demands as he kneels on the sofa, knees digging into the edge.

Peter stops touching himself and lets his arms hang by his sides.

“Good boy.” Tony reaches forward and starts to unbutton Peter’s dress until it parts for him.

“Alpha... Tony.” Peter moans as Tony’s mouth comes to suck on his puffy nipples, mouth tugging and drawing at the skin until it stings.

Peter holds Tonys head against his chest until he’s done laving his nipples, Tony draws his mouth down Peter’s chest, over his belly giving it a long kiss before dropping to the floor so his mouth is level with his panty covered cock.

“Such a delicate thing aren’t you? All wrapped up in the pretty things I buy you, living comfortably and happily. God it turns me on how much you’re kept. Turns me on that you let me take care of you baby, makes me feel like a good man when I know I’m not.” Tony says in between sucking bruises into Peter’s chubby thighs, another thing pregnancy has given him. He’s all curves and chubbiness now. Tony loves it.

“You’re such a good Alpha, taking care of his little ‘Mega, taking such good care of me.” Peter insists as he runs his fingers through Tony’s salt and pepper hair.

“Always. Mine. Forever.” Tony bites really hard into Peter’s thigh and he shakes as his orgasm is ripped from him.

Peter screams and claws at any thing his fingers can grab.

“Yours. Forever.” Peter promises, moaning when Tony laps at his panties, sucking useless Omega cum through the peach pink fabric. Gently brushing against his small cock, stimulating him in the worst and best of ways.

When Tony is done he stands and unbuckles his belt, harshly tugging his cock out and stripping it hard and fast. Peter manages to just rest the head on his lips, Tony’s knuckles brushing his swollen lips on every upstroke. With just a little suction on Peter’s side Tony’s coming quickly splattering over the bridge of Peter’s nose before he can suck the head into his mouth fully, cum flooding his mouth before being swallowed.

“Such a good boy.” Tony murmurs as he brushes a few curls off of Peter’s face, thumb rubbing the cum into his skin until it’s gone. Marking Peter.

Peter suckles on the head for awhile sucking until no more comes out, then just waiting for Tony to go soft so he can suck him back to hardness again.

“Gotta let me go if you wanna eat bug.” Tony says as he starts to pull away.

“But I can just have this. Always fills me up.” Peter sticks his tongue out, a small pool of fertile cum sits in the curve of his tongue. Peter swallows it loudly before looking up at Tony.

“Fuck. You’re gonna put me into an early grave brat.” Tony let’s Peter take his cock back into his mouth after a few minutes of Peter nuzzling at his crotch.

“Not before the babies are born.” Peter says around a mouthful. Tony nods and thrusts gently into his mouth.

Peter smiles and sucks happily. Hands cradling his belly.


End file.
